


He Touched Me

by purplelabrat



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crying, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Musician Richie Tozier, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelabrat/pseuds/purplelabrat
Summary: richie sings a song for his dear Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 13





	He Touched Me

It was a peaceful day which was rare in Derry, the sun was setting, and Richie and Eddie had just finished their date from Home Depot and were walking home while at a country field. 

"Hey, Eddie." said Richie 

"What is it, my sweet Richard?"

"I-" Richie starts crying 

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" asks Eddie. 

Eddie was confused they were just on a romantic date at Home Depot and were having the time of their lives why would Richie be crying?

Richie pulls out a guitar. "This is for you Eddie Spaghetti!" said Richie in tears 

"Shackled by a heavy burden  
'Neath a load of guilt and shame  
Then the hand of Jesus touched me  
And now I am no longer the same." sang Richie

" Oh my god!!!" screamed Eddie. This was Eddie's and Riche's favorite song they sang this very same song every day.

"He touched, oh, he touched me  
And oh the joy that floods my soul!  
Something happened, and now I know  
He touched me and made me whole.  
Since I've met this blessed savior  
Since he's cleansed and made me whole  
I will never cease to praise him  
I'll shout it while eternity rolls.  
Oh! he touched me! Oh! he touched me!  
He touched me! And Oh the joy that floods my soul!  
Something happened, and now I know  
He touched me and made me whole." 

Richie had sung these lyrics with such joy and pride for his one and only Eds. He knew how deep these lyrics here and how much meaning it holds to them. 

"Eddie, baby, Eds, my love, Spaghetti, son of my lovely wife, Sonia will you marry me?" asks Richie he starts crying again. 

"Yes, you idiot, of course, I will! yelled Eddie he starts to cry too. 

They shared a kiss and months later they had got married at a Walmart (It was Shrek themed). Richie had worn a bright neon suit with cows printed on it with Shrek crocs. Eddie wore a Gucci jumpsuit with some Gucci cowboy boots since he couldn't wear his Gucci loafers since it didn't match the theme of the wedding. For a surprise, Eddie had sung Country road and Richie cried.

Years later they adopted a baby cow named after Richie's first love Eddie's mom, Sonia.


End file.
